The Beast Hunts
by Elephas The Eternal
Summary: Hi guys this is my first ever fanfiction that I have posted up online so I hope you guys like it, I will be working hard on it as time goes on depending on how it goes. This fanfic does include the Grayza and NaLu romances in it but I hope you like it, I know the start kinda drops you in there but non the less I hope you enjoy, and please if you like it give me some feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Wolf Hunt.**

Gray's dark eyes took to a serious scan over the forest, the team was embarking down into it as his eyes watched over them, the purple-orange hues that streaked across the sky casting a brilliant sun set upon the landscape, which would have proved some sort of romantic, or even beautiful, if of course it hadn't been for the nature of their mission here. The surface of rich purple hues that took to the forests canopy in the dying light complimented the celestial glow as the full moon rose from the mountains that dominated the plains behind him, their white peaks almost blending with that of the moons glow . The wizards dark her ruffled in the wind, his stone expression singled on that of the group and yet ahead as he watched them venture into the forest, he didn't like this, not one bit. Why had he been the one picked to hang back in lookout? why not Natsu, Gray was clearly superior as a wizard, and he was one of the most powerful in the guild, why did Erza just single him out, what had he done? the anger harshened his usual deep scowl as his eyes now began to adjust to the dimmer lighting, still the brilliant light of the moon illuminating the surroundings. another gust of wind shook the canopy of the valley as the team was lost into the trees, now all he could do was wait, and hope, that contact would not be so harsh, restless at the concept that not only was he missing the hunt, but that Gray was also only able to wait, unable to be able to help if his friends where attacked, what if they were being ripped apart right now, and all he was doing was hanging back on the hill, only in the morning to discover their mangled and broken bodies. No , the moment he heard anything, he wouldn't just hang back, he would charge in there. As he waited his shirt seemingly disappeared from his chest, hours passing bye before a sudden, shrill howl rang out. Where? His ears perk up as he seeks to divulge its location as a second shrill howl rings out. His expression changes as he realizes now that the howl was much closer then he originally thought, not just that, but it wasn't originating from the forest, no Grays expression changes to that of confusion, changing the face of his body, he seeks to pick out the creature as he turns, his hands already sprung into action as he prepares himself, but as he turns he finds himself seeing the werewolf in full form, its demonic red eyes sprout out with dangerous intent, now less than 100 meters away Gray began to prepare his magic, a daring smile reaches his lips "Game on." he challenges, dark eyes narrow as he begins his summons,

"ICE FLOOR" he chants as he presses his palm to the ground, creating a narrow strip of ice heading straight toward the creature, a smug grin crosses his lips as the creature begins to slip across, losing its grip against the surface it slips and slides for a moment, but this only seems to anger it, as its barb hook-like claws sink into the ice, griping as it bounds forward in furious speed, Gray's expression changes as his lips pull back, teeth gritting in frustration as he performs another, as he summons his shield of ice, putting what he thought was an effective block in its path, yet the creature did not seem fazed, leaping over the creation as if it were a race horse, now moments from the ice wizard he summoned a shock wave of ice, the creature stuck with the shards that emerged from under it, the attack seems to block the werewolf's advance as it seems to be pushed back by the torrent of ice. A cautious smile bears across his features "Yea don't like a bit of-" a sudden roar rings out as pain spikes through his body,

"Argghhh!" warmth touches the senses of his right arm, looking upon it, blood trickles from his shoulder , staining the dirt at his feet, his right palm takes to the bleeding shoulder, gripping it tightly as he flips from his current position, away from the battering assault that the wolf brings down just as he escapes, eyes narrow on its position. Gritting back the pain Gray begins again, summoning the ice to his will as he attempts to strike at it, sanding a wall of ice at the creature, the full kinetic force smashing into it, sending it tumbling back, he follows it up with a hammer, smashing the frost against the creatures sprawled out form, but again it rises, summoning another roar. Meanwhile in the forest below, Erza took wind of the fighting.

"Stop! all of you be quiet!" she commanded with her steel voice, Natsu and harpy's conversing about food silenced by their fear of the Redheaded woman. They wait for seconds, what's seems like hours to Erza as deep in the background she hears it, the muffled agony, the werewolf's call "Damn it Gray! All of you, back, the Werewolf isn't here, it seems Gray got a bit over Zealous with his position, I knew I couldn't count on him" she would huff, turning as she takes off with great speed, she could hear the trouble worsen as she grew near, she might seem angry but worry clouded her thoughts _"Hang on Gray, I'm on my way"_

Grey's dark gaze hardened as the creature came at him again, summoning another shield as it clattered through, allowing him to step aside, avoiding the oncoming assault, hitting it with another blast of ice shards, but the creature hide was thick, Grey only managing minimal damage to its thick hide as splinters stuck in its thick back. The creature let out another guttural roar, before another bombardment of vicious swipes with those meat hook-like claws. before he could doge them all he feels the barbs rake across his back as he jumps away, the warm trickle of blood now slowly mapping down his back, staining the belt around his cargo pants. His teeth grit as agony sinks in, yet his resolve doubles. turning on point he summons a blast of shards, pelting the creature again, as he does so he uses it to blind it for a moment as he changes position, maneuvering around the creatures side to surprise it.

"GRAY!" The woman's voice cries out in a harsh tone let out, yet it could be second guessed with one of worry, maybe even desperation. Erza was now leaving everyone in the dust she had to get there, she had to save Gray before he was lost.

Gray's resolve was doubled, he had to make every move count, as he through an ice spear toward the wolf, the side of the creatures chest, a low guttural yelp lets out as it turns to its side, swiping at the wizard, its hooks catching him before he could escape its reach, the talons tearing down through his chest as he fell back, another yell as he tries to scramble up, but the wolf is more irritated than ever, slamming down upon his hips with a sickening crunch as Gray's bones shatter beneath the force of it all. The pain tearing through his nervous system, Gray couldn't utter another yelp as the creature leered in on his throat, as he prepared himself for the end of it all, the final scene the jaws of the creature descending on him before a sudden pause in it movements, the eyes dim as it falls way from Gray, the figure of an armored woman with fiery hair, sword held in one hand the other diving for Grey's shoulder was the last he saw.

"Gray, stay with us, can you hear me Gray? Gray? GRAY!"...

"Erza you really need to take it easy on yourself, seriously he's in the best hands for this, and it's not like it's your fault "Lucy spoke, a hand nervously running through her own golden hair, even her nerves where a little frayed.

"It's my fault, he shouldn't have been there by himself, I shouldn't have left him alone, it's all my fault" she said as she remained on her knees, as if praying to some god for sins she wasn't accountable for. "I wasn't fast enough to save him, I wasn't good enough, strong enough!" there was a movement at the foot of the door leading into the room where Gray was currently resting, 3 days had passed since the incident and Erza hadn't managed to gain any sleep, worked up with worry and fearing for the worst for him

" _It's all my fault, I shouldn't have left him there by himself"_ she continued to tell herself as she perked up, holding herself with dignity as she rose to stand, awaiting the prognosis, as the physician stepped out of the room, a glum look on his face, sweat perspired on his brow, mopping it with the sleeve of his coat, taking a moment to rest against the side of the doors oak frame. Erza could barley hold together, hazel eyes watch eagerly as she seems unable to contain her voice.

"Is he okay? how is he? are his wounds healed?...Will...will ...he...live?" she asks finally after all, her voice quivers as she speaks. Lucy rushing to the scarlet haired woman's side, she could so the pain in her composure, what was supposed to be an easy mission had turned into a terrible disaster.

"He will live, not to worry, though he lost a substantial amount of blood. He's sleeping now, the damage to him has repaired, though there will be scarring to his arm, chest and back, you're lucky he didn't get-"

"Bitten." Erza finishes, the doctor nods toward her, the fire haired woman begins to walk into the room, only to find Natsu already there roasting marshmallows, sitting in a chair next to him.

"Oh yea, the boy wouldn't leave his side, no matter what I told him he wouldn't budge." Natsu turned, his look was less then glum, his eyes where dim.

"Oh hey Erza, Lucy, what's going on?" he tried to be cheerful but it was clear, even after all their fighting and arguing, he was still worried for his childhood friends health. She then turned to the main feature of room.

 _Gray_

Erza saw the teen lying there, a cold sweat took his brow, bandages wrapped him, as if he were already being prepared for a burial, his lids shut, the slow breaths echoing eerily through the room. he looked worn, damaged, the very look of him was hurting Erza, her heart pounded against her chest as she crossed the room to sit at the chair by Gray's other side, a hand reaching out to take his, he was cold, as per usual. Fighting back tears she stared at the handsome face of the man, her red hair falling over her face as her armored fingers link with his.

"I'm so...sorry Gray." she whispers, her lids clenching together, tears welling at her lids

"I-I wasn't strong enough...I was not strong enough to beat it...to save you from hurt..." tears begin to stream from her cheeks. All that responded was a hail of slow breaths, as the sleeping teen lay there, recovering, and she was powerless to help

"Erza?" Lucy crept in, her hand reaching out for the wizards shoulder, but stops as she shakes her head

"What's up Erza?" Natsu exclaimed, a mouthful of marshmallows as he looked at his friend "What's wrong here, Erza, are you-" Natsu question was cut short as Lucy seemed to get the picture, taking Natsu by the ear as she drags him from his chair.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! What do you want Lucy, what's the deeeeaaaallll!" he demanded as he was dragged from the room "Come on Natsu let's go eat!" she commands as the salmon haired boy is dragged in tow, leaving Erza there at Gray's side.

"I'm sorry for everything Gray, I should have known, I'm and S-class wizard after all. I should've saved you" her tired eyes remained shut as she continued, but somehow Grays slow breaths began to act as a lullaby "You need to be strong, fight Gray, like you always have, and come back to the guild, come back again, for your team...for me.." she sighed finally before passing out, her ear pressed to his chest as she slumped over his body, falling asleep.

"Well well, look what we have here" said a familiar cocky voice, Erza felt the sudden erg to aim a fist in the general direction of someone's gut. As she began to awake she felt the pace of a fast beating heart against her ear, suddenly awkwardly aware of her position, feeling some warmth from Grays chest the final part of the equation to realize just who had said that and why she had felt that sudden urge to punch him "GRAY!?" she yelled with ferocity that she might shake the room, suddenly springing into an overbearing hug, the dark haired, dark eyed wizard suddenly caught in her hold as her arm loops around his neck, her head bearing into his shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Gray exclaimed as he wasn't sure what to say "When did you become so...not scary?" he seemed surprised, his mouth hanging open before suddenly taking the moment to let his lips split into a smug grin.

"Well well, now I've even got the great Erza falling over me!" suddenly she recoils, from her position, slashing tears from her eyes.

"Don't count yourself so charming Gray!" she glares daggers at him as she slams a palm against the side of his face, trying to raze her other to give him a double whammy when she realizes that her hand is still intertwined with his. Feeling of his hand gripping hers tightly seemed to suddenly remind her why she was here.

"You look drained Erza, you sure you aren't the one who needs this bed?" the ice wizard chuckled as his freehand slowly raises, flinching as he did, gritting through the pain in his arm as he wrapped it around her armored back back, rubbing it as he took heavy breaths.

"You need a shower, you stink like that wolf" she chuckled as she lent against him more so whilst his face retorted. dark eyes singling on her as he had never seen her so happy to be around him before.

"What's gotten into you, it's like a whole new Erza here, I mean what the hell happened to the girl who kicked my butt in a heartbeat and yelled at me nonstop?" he queried as he nervously began to pat her armored back. Soon enough there she was asleep again, Gray in an almost comfortable position, if Erza hadn't been wearing her armor and laying against him that was. Man was this out of the blue, Gray thought to himself but soon he found himself in need of rest, and eventually found himself drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery

Gray flexed his powerful shoulders, still embalmed in his bandages he turns his dark gaze upon the landscape out of his window, his hand presses to the wounded shoulder as he re imagines the pain of the strike, dark hair ruffling in the wind of a sudden gust, watching the peaceful scene from the oak lodge, the birds flying through the setting sky with hues of honey and violet that streak across the atmosphere. Looking back to the scene of the peaceful room. Cozy came to mind, the single bed with green blanket draped over the bed, the small lamp atop the pine wood bedside table. The two chair's aside the bed from when company had stopped by, the small entrance hall with a bathroom that leads off, a chest of draws, and in the corner a plush green velvet arm chair currently supporting the sleeping form of the scarlet haired woman that had not left the room since arriving in it, her form was peaceful, Gray even dared think cute. As if the very thought upset the air waves, Erza began a sudden stir from her dreaming state, her eyes darting to the bed immediately, shock took to her. Leaping from the arm chair, her expression alarmed to say the least, she tears into the sheets, fraying them as she glares around the room, before seeing the muscular and toned form of Gray, wrapped in bandages, standing by the window, his deep set gaze fell on the expanse of lush forest out before them.

"Gray?! what are you doing out of bed? I thought-" She stops as he turns to her, pressing a finger against his pursed lips.

"Shhh, I'm right here, just listening to the sounds outside, it's pretty hey?" he sighs as he rolls his shoulders, eyes close as he basks in the light of the oncoming dusk. his necklace dangling in the wind, the chink of it shaking in the wind as he took in breaths of the fresh air. A knock at the door had Erza shift her gaze toward the sudden shock.

"Room service" a young female voice called from behind the oak panel door. Gray seeming un phased by this continues his contact with the dimming horizon, his eyes lit by the suns final gasp of the day.

"Go ahead, come in" Gray called as Erza quirked a brow, the young woman entering into the small room, a silver oval tray held between her hands, a lid over the top, relieving the platter of the lid, she sets down the lid upon the chair for a moment, as she unloads a portion of steak with roast potatoes and grilled corn, whilst the other is a plate with a large slice of strawberry sponge cake, the extra cream crowning the edge of the slice. before retrieving the lid and making way out of the room.

"Figured you would be hungry." he spoke, gaze unfaltering upon the field of snow capped trees, the fresh winter snow beginning its fall as clouds consumed the sky in haste. Erza's hazel eyes darted between the food and the teen, unsure of the situation, she hesitated before cautiously walking toward the table by the armchair, wait, she didn't even remember falling asleep in that armchair, Gray must have moved her. She sighed turning back to him.

"Gray, what's this?" she questions as she sits down, taking the plate of steak, though eyeing the cake with greed, as she took the knife and fork on the side of the plate and began to eat, Gray finally turning to face her, back to the cold of the outside, though he didn't feel it being an ice wizard. His dark blue eyes watch as she begins to tuck in, Erza only now realizing how hungry she really is, as she begins to devour more and more of the offering, Gray offering the woman a chuckle as he remembers back when they where kids, how they used to fight back in the guild hall, an odd memory at this moment, but a fond one.

"Its thanks for saving my life Erza." he brims a smile as he watches her tuck into the meal, as she does so he begins to peel away the bandages, first the ones that embalm his right arm, pulling the material away, after the first few tugs they seem to unravel with ease, the site leaves Gray to chuckle cockily.

"More scars to add to my collection then, seems to be an emerging feature in me hey?" he continues in his chuckle as Erza looks up to see the four long streaks that run down his arm, the slightly pinker hues of the fresher skin that indicated the scaring. A pang of guilt thumped against Erza's chest, she had given him those scars, it was her fault he got hurt, his body now marked with her failure like a continuous reminder, but she was glad that it was all it was, just scars and that it wasn't a stone with him six feet under. Gray seemed to notice she was distant.

"Hey, food okay for you Erza, everything to your liking?" He arches a brow as the scarlet haired woman. The warrior only just realizing now she was paused with half chewed carrots and steak. Swallowing the mouthful of food.

"Hmmm? Oh yes, very nice thank you Gray, catering for me now, hmm? Even in your state?" The redhead posed the question curiously, her brown eyes focus on him, the look made Gray give off a warm smile.

"Since the day I saw you at the river, all those years ago, I've been taking care of you, and I made a promise I would never stop, what's changed?" he chuckled, seeming to think nothing of his own word's. Erza just sat there looking dumbfounded upon the boy, her hazel eyes fixed on him, feeling...she wasn't sure, anger seemed to prod at her, the fact he said HE was protecting HER? she could scoff at that, but there was another feeling that pronged her senses though, another, more... flattered side, she felt...appreciation, connection.

"You? Protecting me? Gray do you need another beating to show you who looks after who?" she passed off the comment as she moved the empty plate to the table, picking the second off the table, the cake tantalizing her taste-buds just from the look of it. Gray simply shook his head, a palm presses to his forehead as he laughs it off, not really thinking he should build into depth of what he meant. There was a sudden knock at the door, Gray leaving his window to answer it.

"Hello? who is it?" the Ice wielder asks as he presses a hand to the door, another to the door knob as he begins to twist it, pulling firmly to open it, his dark eyes fall upon Lucy as she stands at the door.

"Oh Gray! Hi I see you're up and about, same with you Erza!" the blonde speaks cheerily as he moves aside to let the girl in, only to be hit in the side by a speeding pillow, a salmon haired boy standing by the open window, wild grin on his face

"I challenge you Gray! I wanna see-" his proud words cut short by the sudden cry of an angered goddess

"STOP IT NOW NATSU YOU BRAT!" The woman in the corner had risen from her chair, demonic glint in her eyes as she bore into Natsu, Gray's comeback silenced in the moment.

"Put an end to your childish way's or I will do it for you!" Erza commanded, her armored digit pointing at the dragon slayer with an accusing crucifying gaze upon him.

"Uh okay Erza, yea! sure! no problem! Don't need to tell me twice!" he says as he retreats into the corner of the room, hands stretched outward waving away from himself as he retreated. Gray gave a gracious nod to Erza, at least he could relax for now.


	3. Chapter 3: Beastly encounter

"EEERRRRZZZAAAA where is the fight! I wanna beat some beats up, I wanna see who's the strongest! I want a challenge!" The Pink haired fire wielder dances around, fists raised and flaming, ready to spring into battle at any turn.

"Urghhh CALM DOWN NATSU OR YOU'LL TICK OFF ALL THE BEASTS!" Lucy demanded as she connected her forehand with Natsu's cheek, the boy skidding across the ground as he gave a yell of pain, his hand rubbing against his cheek.

"Bring em on! all at once or one at a time! I need a challenge!" He exclaimed with a grumpy scowl, his palm rubbing against his cheek as he let out an irritated sigh.

"Knock it off block head, you need to cool down before I do it for you!" Gray spoke, ice in his tone

"Hey you wanna piece of me ice head! I'll melt you down in an instant!"

"You wanna give it a try hot head!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO END YOU BOTH!" Erza commands with her steel tone, both boys suddenly best of friends as they made effort to stuff wild flowers across the forest floor into each others hair, striking false smiles across their faces as Erza let a smug and content smile cross her face, Lucy releasing a sigh of relief as her shoulders sag and her body droops forward, slowly walking forward.

"Why do I stick with you two?" she questions as eyes fall upon the salmon haired boy, a smile breaching her sad look. Meanwhile Erza let out a hearty laugh as she watched the boys silently curse one another. Gray took point as they moved on further, spying a clearing before them he makes an entrance on it, the signs where clear, the smoke that rose gently from the charred grasses, the slashed and hacked at trees, clear tell tale signs of a recent attack.

"Guy's, something's been through here, and recently, I think the Chimera came this way." The Chimera is a ghastly beast, formed from the hatred of dark wizards, its creation was an abomination of all kinds, they sought to bind it and use it, a war beast to fuel their battles, but what they did not count on, was the rage contained within the ritual to bind and create such a creature, created a monster of uncontrollable hatred, crowned with the body and head of a lion, the head of a goat, and twin snakes that make up the tail of the creature, complete with the predatory nature of the king of predators, this beast was complete with the ability to breath such an intense flame, so hate fueled it could not be controlled by any magic, no surface to strong to repel such a fire.

"Good, these are fresh signs of movement, come on, pick up the pace we're nearby, let's get it!" Erza called as Natsu seemed to burst into speed at the words. The other wizards' groan as he leaves a plethora of tracks in the snow and a mist of snowflakes in his wake, the others listening to the dragon slayer continue to brag and call for challenges. After another few minutes they seemed to pick up something was wrong, mainly that something was following them, Gray cast a nod toward Erza who returned the gesture, Natsu still braving ahead like he always did.

"Come out, we know you are following us!" the Fiery warrior maiden turned as Gray did, Lucy wondering what they were doing, a look of surprise, as if Natsu had caught her in the bath again, crosses her face as she jumps behind the two wizards.

"Mhahahaha." a dark voice chuckles in a tenor tone, a sudden movement in the scrub to their left perks their senses "You're certainly sharper then you're overzealous friend there, let's see what we have here.." the shadowed figure began to tut as he circled around the group, Natsu was still well out of the way, a low guttural growl rings out among-st the pine trees. The sound of a sword being drawn led Lucy's gaze to Erza, whilst gray seemed ready with his Ice devil long sword already in hand.

"Come on, show us what you're made of then, come out and take it like a man!" Gray taunts him as he swings his sword in a figure eight, Erza pose readied for battle as she places herself into a battle ready stance.

"I don't think so, it seems you might prove a worthy challenge for the Chimera after all, ahh that's right, you came here to HUNT it, didn't you, well then, let me not keep you from you're prize any longer." he lets out a dark chuckle as a vicious roar calls out around them, Lucy grips her key pouch in preempting an attack as the dark chuckle echo's out softly as it seems to evaporate, another roar ringing out, the pounding of a heavy creature leaping across the ground grew louder and louder. watching around them, Erza's blade level with the woods to her side, gray's blade to the left, as the creature roared again, this time leaping from its position within the trees, the dark shadow gliding across the floor as the hell spawn form of the creature showed itself, Gray and Erza quick to rumble out of the way of such a beast the creature roaring in taunt as it prepared to attack, flames rolling and licking from its mouth, the emerald flame that made up the lions mane glowing insidiously, Deep devilish red eyes, just like that of the wear wolf, the eight eyes glaring at the team. Mean while Natsu was bowling head first into the forest, running as he looked with playful glare, toward the forest

"COME ON YOU SCAREDY PANTS! I'M RIGHT HERE, FIGHT ME!" he said waving his arms above his head as if he were a child in a toy store. A wide grin on his face as he continued blissfully unaware of the situation unfolding behind him.

"So, let the show commence" a dark voice spoke in a shadowed room, sitting before what seems to be a looking glass in the shape of a mirror, hands poised in a neat pyramid, a leg crossed the other as he leaned back into the embrace of the grandfather chair. A dark baritone chuckle commences, booming into dark laughter as he watches the scene unfold, a hand falls to a violin that sits by the side of the grand armchair.

"Go play my pet." some more scuffling and there is another voice

"My lord, the set has been finished, the performance begins as you had written it in the script. Now what my lord?" this voice was the one from the forest before.

"Now, Paris? Now we sit back, and watch the show, let the symphony of battle commence, the orchestra of sorrows! Let the strings of their lives ring out in beautiful music my friend! The music of souls my friend, let it play!"

"Lucy, any help?" Gray yelled as he swung his blade to take the blow of the Chimera, before flipping to the side, making way to escape its range as Erza jumped in, her flame empress armor resisting the strength of the Chimeras roar her sword rending the flame to pass around her, as she struck against the creature, with blinding speed the twin snakes struck before she could land a hit, forcing her onto the defensive.

"Oh oh right." Lucy called back as she dodged another spurt of the hateful flame, fishing a key from her belt

"Open, gate of the golden bull! Torus!" A brilliant golden light breaks through the forest as the appearance of a towering bull appears, a gigantic battleaxe held within his hands, letting out on overwhelming cry of...moo.

"Lady Lucy what do you and you're smoking bod need help with then?" he gave a perverted look to the blonde.

"WILL YOU STOP AND GO BEAT THAT CREATURE UP PLEASE!" The celestial wizard cried out as the chimera let fourth another flaming roar, Torus leaping into the air and swinging his battleaxe again as he did so the head of the goat butting against the chest, smashing the spirit backward as he collided with the celestial wizard, the knockout blow ending the bulls attack just as fast as it had begun. Erza began summoning flames from her sword, launching them at the beast in effort to keep it at bay, but the attacks seemed futile.

"Erza, that ain't working, it seems to be immune to fire." he yelled as he swung with his sword, parrying and slashing, trying to break an opening in it, yet every offensive move was turned defensive as the snakes counter attacked, forcing Gray to block the strikes. Realizing they were getting nowhere Gray decided it was best to put the sword away, changing it for other styles. Jumping back He pushes his foot to the snow, pressing himself lower into the ground, his hands press the ground as he summons his magic, the snow covered flaw forming into solid ice as it leads up, wrapping around the creatures paws, immobilizing it for a second. "EVERYONE HIT NOW!" He yelled, grunting as he continued to force magic through the ice, larger spikes as it continued to work around the creatures paws and distract the beast, Erza was quick to act, reequipping into her light armor and slashing at the beast's front heads, avoiding the range of the tails as she worked, the creature not standing a chance as the hits bedazzled and dazed it, each strike causing maximum effect as Torus brings his axe down upon the creatures head. The enraged monster ripping from its icy shackles to strike back, its talons raking across the bulls chest, celestial light appearing as the bull began its travel back to the celestial realm Lucy cried out, before turning an angry glare toward the beast

"You'll pay for that, Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" the Pink haired maid in shackles appearing spinning from the ground

"Greetings princess, you wish to punish me yet?" the spirit asked

"NO I DON'T WANT TO EVER! Virgo, ahem, you need to drill beneath that beast, trap it in a deep hole, okay?" Lucy says pointing a digit toward the Chimera.

"As you wish princess!" the spirits says as she spins, disappearing into the ground as she spins like the head of a power drill, a rumble beneath the creature gave way to a pit fall about ten meters deep, the creature completely trapped within the circular pit's walls, roaring and clawing at the sides but it seemed fruitless.

"Now! Taste lightning fiend!" Erza let fourth a shimmering bolt of purest energy, her whole image shimmered in her lightning empress armor.

"It won't forget a feeling this cold!" The ice wizard exclaimed as he sent fourth a bombardment of ice toward the trapped creature, another flash as the creature began to feel the pain, becoming more and more irritated, spitting flames at them all, Erza still unable to strike fast enough for the snakes, Gray knew what he had to do. leaping into the danger zone he began to slash and assault the snakes.

"Erza, I can give you an opening, but it will be small, it'll be our only chance to put this kitty down! When it comes, you have to take it, you got it?" Gray called as he slashed and hacked, parried and dodged. Erza seemed to hesitate, before giving a nod.

"Alright!" she called as Gray gave a sly smile, locking and attacking , waiting for the time as the snakes strike one at a time, until finally.

"NOW!" he called as he flipped, the twin tails strike together, Gray flipping as he placed an ice cast over the two, as the creature slow to realize what happens as it lunges for Gray, Jaws wide open, roaring as it descends on his neck, claws prepared to tear him apart, as it closes in there is a sudden thud that rings through the air, the creature stopped in its tracks, teeth inches from his neck, claws ready to tear into his skin, the creatures eyes wide, before the body goes limp, crashing atop Gray in its side, the spear of the lightning empress, piercing the creatures side.

"Gray, are you okay?" Lucy called as Erza began shifting the body of the creature off the ice mage.

"HEY GUYS YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ANY BUTT KICKING TO ME!" called a familiar salmon haired boy. Lucy looking up with an unsatisfied look to say the least.

"HEY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN DUMMY!" She cried waving her arms aggressively, her fists balled by her sides. Death stare singled out on the dragon slayer as Erza pulled Gray from the pit, arm slung over her shoulder as he gives Natsu a glare.

"You block head, where the hell where you! We could have used your help dragon dummy!" He growled.

The dark room appears again, the image of the grand armchair, violin at its side, hands placed together.

"That is impossible, the beast is legendary, how was it defeated by those ridiculous wizards! That wasn't supposed to happen! Let me go and-" a hand raises as silence ensues, the man in the chair leans forward, a set of pages in one hand suddenly, and a pen in the other.

"Hush Paris, this is only the first act after all, the gallant hero's have the sweet taste of a victory, but only for now, this play still has time to unfold into a tragedy and let us not forget now, it has shown the two star roles of the play, I was more thinking the redhead and the Pink haired one, but now, I think the cast should be rearranged, that ice wizard, and the warrior woman, they make the perfect two for the main tragic roles." a sly grin spreads across the shadowed figure in the chairs face.

"Of course...Show-master." he bows his head as he turns to leave the room, dark laughter erupting from the figure in the chair.


	4. Chapter 4

"Awww why are you guys never taking me on your fights, I wanna come, you beat the nasty thing without me!" whined the blue cat from Natsu's chair, a grumpy cloud seemingly looming over the dragon slayer as he sat in the corner opposite the couch seating Gray, Lucy and Erza.

"Don't worry Happy, you didn't miss anything, the guys didn't even leave any for me. Hey what's the big idea, we're supposed to be a team, you should've shared the butt kicking!" whined the dragon slayer, Gray's brow knits into a V.

"Would you shut up, we already told you it's your fault for running off! That was some serious monster there, wasn't like we didn't want you to help you need to stop being a hot headed Idiot!" The Ice wizard says as anger begins to flow through him, this was another of his unending complaints that had been continuing since the previous day, and frankly Gray was through with it, as he placed hands upon the edge of the seat, he began to rise out of his spot on the couch.

"THATS ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU STOP BICKERING!" Erza commands as she gives an angered glare to the two, as if saying * _one move against each other and I WILL end you*_ Gray suddenly not feeling like moving from his spot, Natsu retreating further into his chair, Happy the cat hiding behind Natsu.

"It's okay Erza, I didn't want to fight the monster thing anyway, really its fine, I was just joking!" he says as he waves his hands before him, a false smile that seemed to show fear more than genuine happiness. The warrior maiden grunts in agreement, content with the answer as Lucy seems to watch as she always does, slightly in awe, slightly afraid of the fiery redhead. After a long while of silence Gray finally spoke up, his eyes lingering on his feet as he speaks

"I'm still disturbed about the guy we heard in the forest, seems to me that wasn't just a random encounter, neither was it a random appearance, the guy spoke as if this was all part of what was supposed to happen, right down to him counting on Natsu running off like an idiot-"

"HEY I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!"

"-It's disturbing, and it seems like he has an interest with us. I dunno, it's just, weird." he continues gaze shifting to Lucy and Erza as he seems to be deep in thought, both seem to assimilate the same feelings, nodding

"Yes it does seem very strange to me, his tones where unsettling to say the least, I fear we might be seeing him again and next time we do, we will need to get answers from this mysterious person, whoever they are." Erza spoke as Lucy smashed her fist against her palm "And when we do, it's payback time for that little Chimera act!" she threatens to the space before her.

"For now let's get some rest, we can go out there later and look for this voice while we look for our next target on the list." Gray says as he looks to Erza

"What's next on the list Erza?" He said as the redhead was already fishing the piece of paper from her belt, unfolding the list as she scanned through the line of.

"The Ghoul Yeti, should be a walk in the park really, all things considered." The warrior nods as she then folds the small piece of paper away and stows it away again. Rising from her spot on the couch she brushes the folds of her skirt down before turning to depart, Lucy uttering a yawn.

"Yea I really need to get to bed, Night you guys." she calls as she begins to walk off, Natsu had already seemingly vanished before him, leaving Gray there to think. What was it that was so unnerving about this mysterious voice, seemed as if he had been leading them there, as if it was a trap, or as if they where the hunted, what was this, he needed to find out.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed as she looked upon her bed from where she was standing in her bath robe, the Dragon slayer crashed, sprawled across her bed, happy sprawled out next to him, Lucy's icy look upon her face showed she was less then enjoying the sight of the two as they began to stir from slumber.

"Hey what's the big idea Lucy, some of us are trying to sleep here." Natsu slurred as he pressed a palm to the back of his head, rubbing slowly as if the noise was causing a headache.

"Yea Lucy, you're interrupting us." happy spoke, rubbing his eyes with paws.

"I KNOW, IN MY BED! Don't you have your own room!?" The blonde demanded, yanking the boy and his friend from her bed by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OWWWWWW!" they both cried out in unison as she through them to the door.

"GET YOUR OWN ROOM!" She said as she opened the door, promptly kicking both into the hall as she slammed it in their faces. Pressing a palm to the oak panel door, she sighs dropping her head to look at the floor, blonde locks hanging by her ears before she looks upward.

"Right, now that that's over, time for me to get some rest." She sighs satisfied as she walks toward her bed again, grabbing her pyjamas, she quickly changes from the bathrobe to bedclothes before falling into the bed, pulling the covers over her as she drifts off into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile in the hallway Happy and Natsu seemed already recovered, walking down the hallway toward their room

"Man she really does overreact, I mean we where only doing it cause we are in a team." Natsu complains irritably as he rubs his ear, stopping and turning in at room fifty three as he fiddles in his pocket, pulling from it a bronze key with the number fifty three imprinted in its metal.

"Yea, no wonder she can't get a boyfriend, always screaming like that." Happy continues as they breach into the warm glow of the room, eyes centred on the bed as the wizard closes the door, making way to the bed as he crashes on its blanket, not bothering to pull it over as he drifts off quite suddenly, happy curling up next to him as the blue friend falls into deep slumber.

Meanwhile back at the guild hall in Magnolia, Master Makarov is in commune with Gray Fullbuster

"New you where coming you say, and you think he lured you there, like some plan?" the master of Fairy Tail spoke as he looked into the crystal ball before him, Grays image shimmering from the other side.

"Do you think this has anything to do with the kingdom of the Northwinds quest, my boy?" The Ice mage closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger.

"I dunno Gramps, it's just, it sounds as if there's something bad going on here, I mean a bunch of monsters show up, and now dark voices something is wrong." Makarov let his lids close as he entered into thought.

"I trust your judgment my boy, but it is simply too little information to prompt any alert other then there are creatures running about that need to be put down, until you discover more about this mysterious voice you heard keep your mind on the list, and report if anything else happens." the white haired man speaks as he continues in deep thought.

"Alright Gramps, I'll let you know, and the rest of the teams doing fine by the way, anyway I'll be seeing you Gramps."

"Good luck my boy, please, all of you be safe." the old man said as the projection vanished from his sight. The call may have been finished, but the old man could sense something was wrong.

"Please my children, be safe."


	5. Chapter 5

The party of five was trudging through the snow, Natsu wearing his usual attire, his fists lit with fire as the heat keeps him at a comfortable temperature, his scarf blowing wildly in the icy wind that seems to rip through the air, Happy walking by his side, the small furry blue friend seemingly un phased as well. Erza continued on, her proud face unfaltered by the current temperature, a scarf wrapped her neck but she wore her usual attire, sword clutched in one hand as her angry gaze shifted from side to side, Gray walked through unhindered by the cold, after all as an ice mage he was never bothered by it, wearing less than everyone else he wore nothing but his necklace, pants and boots, his Fairy Tail mark on proud display on his chest. Lucy brought up the back of the group, clutching her shoulders with her arms, her teeth chattering in the blistering cold, the glass door of the walking grandfather clock seemed to be frosting up, even Lucy was not safe from this freezing torment, the group continuing roaming through the Ice Wraith woods.

"If the locals where correct, it's stalking grounds should be somewhere around here, let's hope we find it first this time." Erza states glancing from tree to tree, the hazel is seeking their target.

"But this whole place looks the same, It's hard to get out bearings straight, and with no maps or tracks this forest is hard to navigate, it's beginning to tick me off." Gray grumbled as his dark sapphire eyes scanned between trees and bushes, looking for the monster they sought, the blizzard that ripped at the forest, making it hard to see more than ten meters ahead of them.

"Let's just find and beat this thing soon so I can go back to my bed, she chatters uncontrollably whilst moaning." the Clock spoke for Lucy as the others continued on Erza switching armor to her wind god armor, commanding it back, but it was as if the wind was not wind, but living, continuing to envelope them in clouds of ice and chilling winds.

"Yes, this does not seem to be any normal blizzard we are suffering through, I hope we can find it soon, I don't like being out here too long, it's as if it wants to keep us from our target." The warrior spoke as she continued to forge the way ahead, Gray and Natsu not far behind, Lucy in Horologium, still complaining through chatters of her teeth. Gray's mind was still slightly confused by yesterdays encounter, the voice still ringing in his head, deeply unsettling him as they continued on.

"He knew we would be there, he knew, from the way he talked it was as if it was...organized." _That's right, you came here to HUNT.  
_

"Gramps, I dunno what but...I just need you're guidance..." he said quietly to himself, not thinking the others would hear as they trudge on.

"Something wrong Gray?" the leader spoke as she turned her head backward toward the half naked wizard, her brown eyes center on him as she stops, awaiting an answer. Gray silently curses himself, he should've known Erza and her sharp ears would have picked up his mumblings.

"Eh, it's nothing, just thinking about some things, I spoke with Gramps yesterday by the way, he wants all of us to remain safe." The others nod, whilst Lucy remains too frigid to move, Erza resumes her walking as she speaks again.

"What did the two of you speak about then?" The women continued, Gray shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Was it fish, I always like to talk about fish whenever I come back from a fight" Happy remarks as he seemed blissfully unaware of the bigger picture.

"I bet it was about our fight! You where bragging, weren't ya!" Natsu exclaimed grumpily as he crossed his arms, a pout erupting on his face.

"For once you're partly right Natsu. Yea I told him about the guy who spoke to us in the forest yesterday." Erza's thoughts suddenly began to cycle through what Gray could be thinking of, she wanted to be able to assimilate the way he was feeling, so that maybe somehow she could give him some comfort.

"I know you are lingering on the subject Gray, but maybe it was just a dark guilds wizard, at any rate, the next time we see him, there will be explaining for him to do."

Appearing again in his viewing mirror, the Show master watched from the sanctity of his grand arm chair, plucking casually at his violins strings as he tuned the instrument, eyes fixed on the team as they continued through the Ice Wraith forest, taking a moment to pause as he snapped his fingers several times.

"Titus, I believe that the intermission is over, please would you begin the next act, I cannot wait to see the show, the audience shall be watching, let us hope they do not disappoint." he said, as a tall, well armored figure, standing in the black behind him gave a simple nod of his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please, take your seats and let the show commence!" cackled the man in the chair as the dark eerie echo of his laughter crescendos into the darkness surrounding.

"Did you hear that?" Natsu spoke as he halted, inhaling the air through his nose as he makes an effort to sniff out whatever he had just heard.

"Hear what, barbecue boy? It's just the wind." Gray spoke, trying to affirm himself that it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but it seemed it wasn't just Natsu that thought it was something more. Erza halted them with the gesture of a raised fist, her brows knitting into a deep V as she shifted her gaze from side to side.

"Natsu was right, something is there." another roar, less distant and more distinguishable then before cries out through the woods, vicious, and not just animalistic, overall it seemed a hungry cry. The snow plastered floor of the woods seemed to rumble slightly every second or so, as if something was on its way.

"This isn't good." Gray said as he took a few steps back, hands ready as he desperately looked around, Erza was already preparing her sword.

"Bring em on, I'm all fired up now." the Dragon slayer spoke with bravado, eyes furious for battle, happy was prepped by his side, paws raised as if he were going to help in the fight. Horologium suddenly ringing out with a bell

"Seems my time is up, good day." and with a puff of silver smoke the spirit was gone, leaving Lucy shivering in the cold snow as the thumping continued to get louder.

"I-I-I-Its f-f-f-freeeeeezing out-t-t-t h-h-h-here." the blonde shivers as she stands up, boots sinking into the deep snow, clutching and rubbing her shoulders. Meanwhile the thumping was now so loud it seemed the creature was less than fifteen meters away.

"Prepare yourselves!" Erza called as she leveled her blade to the winds, the thumping stopped against the ground, a sudden deathly silence except for the winds icy screech, howling against them as clothes tug at their bodies in the winds. In a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye, Erza jumps back as the screaming descent of a mammoth meaty fist lands, compacting the snow where she previously stood, the white tufts of fur cling to a sickly grey/green skin, that oozes with all manner of fluids. nails missing, even a finger, exposed muscle and bone, the creature stepping out of the shielding winds, the lumbering form of what was left of a Yeti, swaying before them, deep crimson eyes fixed on the group as it swung again, Erza jumping away as its heavy fist crashed into a tree, sending it crashing to the ground as Gray sprung in effort to draw attention from Erza, leaping at it, he channeled his magic into a spear, as he leapt from the ground he through the weapon into the creatures rotten chest, the impact thud made the creature stumble slightly, but fairly unphased by the ordeal it turns its evil glare to the ice mage, about to swing its fist as a torrent of flames erupts, the creatures hand being set alight as it turns to its new attacker, its broken mouth hanging wide open as another fist bears down on Natsu  
"Yea, bring it on tough guy, let's have a good fight" the salmon haired boy calls as he leaps at the creature, fist connecting with its, but his power far less than the creatures sending the force right back, the boy plummets back to his origin with twice the force, his body carving throw the snow like a plow, Erza swung next, sword of winds slashing across the creatures body, not seeming to do much but tick it off as it recoils, grabbing for the redhead as she nimbly avoids its grasp, swinging again and again, but not seeming to do much. Gray knew he had to slow it, hands pressing to the ground.

"ICE MAKE FLOOR!" he called as the ground before him became a frigid surface, spreading to latch around the creatures ankle, attempting to freeze it in place, yet his magic seemed not to affect the Yeti, not even able to wrap around, the creature itself to preoccupied to care about something that didn't seem to hinder it, its feet not even slipping against the frosted floor. Gray grunted in anger

"It seems like my ice can't freeze it, must be immune!" he cries out as Erza continues dodging and weaving, trying to escape the creature whilst hacking at it.

"It seems to be resistant to my attacks as well!" she calls as she leaps from its range, Natsu now back up and ready to strike as he summon flames in his fists, charging at the creature he slams one flaming fist after the other into the beast, the Yeti recoiling.

"It's a Yeti so that's why it'll be immune to any freezing spells you have!" called the scarlet haired woman

"And as a ghoul it's dead, so it doesn't really feel pain or need to worry about much!" she call again, realizing why their attacks where failing against the creature

"But both are weak to fire!" she calls as she realizes where they were going wrong, Natsu still engaged in a fist fight with the creature, unbeknownst to the news, his whole body continuing to take the battering, meaty club-like fists hammering him, and himself hammering back

"NATSU, USE YOUR FLAMES!" Gray yells as he looks to Lucy, the blonde had already summoned one of her celestial spirits, Loke standing there, his grin unending as he leapt forward, light balling in his fist, as he crashed against the monster before him, the creature howling in pain as Erza re-quipped into her Flame Empress amour. The Yeti now staggering back into invisibility, seeking refuge in the storm, Natsu looking around as Loke yet again returned to Lucy's side.

"Are you okay, I will always protect our love, and you with it." he says as Lucy groans

"Yea cool it with the love scene, and I'm freezing! have you got anything to keep me warm" she continued as if they were out of the threat, Loke pulling the blonde into a hug.

"The warmth of my love for you will keep you heated!" he exclaims as Lucy pushes him away, crossing her arms, unamused

"Just keep cool and look, this things still around." Gray said as he turned his scowl around, daring the creature to leap out at the group. Keeping calm as the group continued to rotate as they paced. A low growl calling out as they continued to watch for it. Suddenly the lumber creature leapt out, into the center of the group, swiping with its meaty, rotten hand, and bowling over Natsu and Lucy as it did so, Gray Loke and Erza leaping from harm's way. as they did Erza channeled a bolt of fire from the end of her blade, sending the blazing ball into the creatures back, her aim allowing it to pass through a massive cavity in its side, ending its trajectory within the monster, the fire lighting it from the inside, the creature began howling, gray continuing to cut at it with an ice hammer, sure he couldn't freeze it, didn't mean he couldn't hurt it with weapons, a crunch as he brought the two handed war hammer into the creatures leg, a sickening crunch sparked the air as the bone crumbled beneath the ice hammers weight, grey dodging and swinging as he worked., Natsu now back up turned to the creature.

"Fire dragon, ROAR!" he called out as flames leapt from his mouth, scorching the creature as they made impact on its flesh, beginning to roast it away as the tufts of fur proved to be good kindling, but the creature let forth a vicious projectile of its corrosive vomit in return as it roared, again following up with a sweep of its fist, smacking Natsu back into the snow as he dodged the vomit but failed to dodge the fist. Loke already slamming his glowing fist into the side of the monsters skull, meanwhile the fire within began to rage, rotten juices and vile decomposing gasses fueling its rage. Gray continuing to break its ability to move as he ended a blow against its arm, the hit so hard that it snapped the arm from its socket, the lump of flesh falling to the ground as the ice wizard dodged another angry blow, the creature attempting to spit vomit, to its distraught it seemed the fire was picking up like wild fire, unable to spew any of its contents as the fire began to claim the beast from the inside out, Erza weaving cuts into its flesh, realizing it begin to fail, but also the growing sound of fire and the churning within, as well as the bubbling of its skin, she began to pull back slightly, the creature taking this chance as it swung an arm, Erza unable to see as she had turned her attention to the others.

"GET BACK ITS GOING TO-" she didn't finish as she was struck with the trunk of a forearm of the creature, sending her flying into the cold storm, Gray seeing this let go of his hammer. He wanted to go find her, but he just realized why Erza had been yelling at them.

"What is it?" Loke asked as he landed another blow to the creatures caving cranium.

"Look at it, it's gonna blow, all that gas and rot is fueling it for an explosion!" he yelled as he waved his hands drastically.

"Get back, I'm gonna go find Erza!" he yelled as he began running into the direction of where she had been hit to, body enveloped in the blizzard as he heard Loke calling them all back, Natsu's battle cries still raging as Gray pretty much assumed the idiot had ignored the warning, all that mattered right now was finding Erza.

"ERZA WHERE ARE YOU!?" Gray called as he cupped his hands either side of his mouth, behind him a shrill scream of an explosion rang out, sounding wet as he turned, finding Erza's bruised form rising from the base of a tree, clutching her side as she began to walk back toward the sound.

"ERZA!" Gray called as the woman seemed to only just notice, her head turning to the wizard as he ran toward her, immediately puling an arm around her as he pulled hers over his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked, dark eyes exploring her expression.

"I'll be fine" she coughed as they made their way back. finding themselves able to see more as they neared, the group stood around the smoking, stinking remains of the gargantuan ghoul. its body housing a whole similar to an impact crater in its chest. the body still burning as Lucy, Loke, Natsu and Happy stood around the beast, Natsu covered in a manner of slime, no doubt from the creatures decomposed chest, he obviously hadn't headed the warning.

"And that end's that." Loke stated as he folded his arms, winking toward Gray.

"Looks like you've got her back in one piece, well then, Lucy lets go back and have a bath together, wash away this stench." he grinned with mischief as she sighed.

"Oh give it up and go back to the spirit realm already." the blonde shooed him as the spirit vanished in a blaze of golden light. As Gray looked between them though, he found himself staring at a shadow in the background of the wind, a looming figure, a orange glow from where he guessed was its head.

"Stop, look! there's someone there!" Gray yelled as he pointed with his free hand toward the tree it stood at, all present turning, the creature seemingly afraid to be seen, drifted back into the storm, vanishing as Natsu and happy chased after it.

"What was that?" Lucy said, slightly creeped out, slightly intrigued, Grays mind racing, his heart thumping.

"Gray, are you okay?" Erza asked, a brow arching above one eye as she scanned his face, something about this shadow had upset him more deeply.

"Something isn't right, not at all, we need to get back now, I need to talk to Gramps." he said, eyes wild with unsettled thoughts as steadied Erza.

"Alright, let's get back then." the warrior turned with Gray as he took her weight, Happy and Natsu hurrying back, heads drooped in disappointment.

"He just vanished." they spoke in unison as Gray simply dropped his gaze to his feet, growling angrily.

"It's alright, we need to get back, out of this odd weather, and heal our wounds with rest and good food. let's be off." Erza said calmly, hoping to ease Gray's mind to the more important subject.

"That's another beast off the list, well done everyone, our teamwork prevailed today." she said as they began walking off

"Let's just get back." Lucy moaned.

"I can't deal with this cold." Erza grinned, but as she looked to Gray, she could see he was truly troubled by the figure that seemed to have been watching them.

"Gray?"

"I'm fine, let's just get back so we can speak to Gramps." he said, not even averting his gaze from their path. Erza grunted, deciding it was better not to pester him with concern now.

"My my Titus, what a show, the elegance, the teamwork, the character the music of the fight, these wizards really are all that little Red said they would be, I am truly amused, they have proven themselves as adequate characters in deed, enough to fit my roles perfectly." he seems to half cackle his words as the man, Titus, stands behind the chair remaining cast in shadow as the man continues to cackle.


	6. Chapter 6

"But seriously Gramps, this is not a coincidence, another monster, another random appearance, it's as if someone's toying with us, and I don't like it at all, something is wrong up here." Gray protests to the projection of the master of Fairy Tail, his dark eyes pleading for help as Erza and Lucy stand wither side of him, Natsu sitting in the corner on a couch, arms folded, a scowl set on his face as happy seems sleeping on the empty space beside him, Erza's stern gaze fixed on the face of the old man, Lucy seemed torn between Natsu, Gray, Erza and Master Makarov. A metal plated hand presses against the wizards shoulder as Erza steps up beside Gray.

"Master, I agree with Gray, something is very wrong but we again, have nothing to go on other than a shadow and the voice of a shadow, we don't even know if it's the same person, let alone if they have friends. Gray slammed a fist against the table as anger bubbled over, Erza was right, they had nothing on these to shadows, but what where they supposed to do about it?

"We gotta find out who they are! So we can find em and find out what they're up to!" he says, frustration flickers from him. Erza's hand clamping down harder as she tries to calm his frustration.

"Maybe the townsfolk will know who they are, maybe there's information about them somewhere, just stay calm Gray, we'll find them." Erza says soothingly as she looks to Makarov.

"Hmmm, yes, questioning the townsfolk on some sort of presence by either wizards or dark presence, might get you further with these mysterious shadows and voices that have confronted you recently. I'm sorry my children but it's about all I can do for help at the moment." The master bowed his head in shame.

"Its...fine Gramps, just-"

"He's just angry that these mysterious figures keep appearing." Erza finished as she turned her hazel gaze toward her friend, his eyes locked with hers for a moment, giving her a slight nod as she seems to follow his thoughts exactly.

"It's alright my boy, I understand, but you must keep focus of your task up there, uphold our guild's name, and bring honor to it, you need to keep that in mind before you go chasing these phantoms that keep popping up." Grays fists ball, anger building in him, yet a hand grips at his wrist, the surface smooth and polished. The hand drifts down, attempting to part his clenched fingers, Gray finding he doesn't want to fight it, letting the other persons digits lace through his. Dark blue eyes falling to the wrist, trailing up the arm as he looks upon Erza's face, her hard gaze fixed on Master Makarov's, Gray blushed slightly, the feeling somehow soothing, as if she were trying to shoulder his feelings yet he couldn't help but be slightly embarrassed by the gesture as the old Wizard projected before them let fourth a sigh.

"Well then children, be safe if anything more reveals itself I want you to report back to me, I'll see if I can round up any free members but most are out on missions at the moment. All of you be safe now." the man finishes as the group return the farewell before the crystal balls projection shimmers before fading away. The team looks between each other before all eyes but Gray's settle on Erza, her hand still linked with his, he could feel the heat building in him as the wizard gave a cough.

"Umm Erza?" Gray let the question linger as the scarlet haired woman's gaze remained on him, Gray swearing he could almost hear the cogs whirling before the woman began to blush as well.

"Ahh yes, o-of course." she speaks with haste as she drops his hand, the embarrassment of the two clear to Lucy, whilst Natsu just continued to seem bored out of his mind with his arms remaining folded and a grumpy expression on his face.

"So, u-uh Erza, what's the plan then, are we gonna go seek these guys out?" Gray queries as he shoved his hands into his pockets, starting to recover though he could still feel the heat in his cheeks. The warrior already seemingly recovered from the embarrassment.

"Tomorrow after breakfast, we will go out and ask around town for hints on these mysterious figures that seem to be following us around. We'll go from there." she nods as she turns to exit the room.

"Yea and can we stop having group, meetings in MY ROOM!" the blonde celestial wizard moans as she glares at Natsu.

"Yea yea we get it, out of the room, come on happy." he sighs as the ball of blue fur that was the Exceed rolls around slightly as his eyes flick open.

"Aww but I was having a really good dream about a big fish." He says as he meets Lucy's death stare.

"Aye aye sir! I have better dreams in our room anyway!" the blue fur ball says quickly, retreating after Natsu. Lucy's gaze turned finally to Gray, the girl shaking her head.

"Gray?" Lucy's eyes drew to the wizard.

"Not still shocked by contact with Erza are you?" she chuckled playfully as the wizard snapped out of his trance like state. Horrified by the statement.

"Uh, err, no? NO! What do you mean? I wasn't shocked or anything else!" he says hurriedly as he retrieves the crystal ball from the table, retreating out of the room so fast, his clothes remaining in his wake. Lucy burst out laughing as this happened, the sight so funny she seemed not to care about the guy's clothes scattered across her floor. Wiping joyful tears from the wells of her eyes she gives a deep happy sigh.

"Oh boy it's so obvious he likes her it hurts." she says half giggling, remembering the moment Erza had told him they were doing a mission just the two of them, whilst Lucy and her *sister*had been uncovering a clock hands mysterious writing. _Wait hang on a sec, when you say *we* are you talking about just the two of us going?_ She giggled to herself, his face back then had been priceless.

"Ahhhh." she sighed as she flopped her back onto her bed, eyes stare distantly into the ceiling. finally fluttering closed as she falls into a deep sleep.

"What're you saying Hot head!" Gray shouted as Natsu and the ice wizard lent over the table, face against face, fists balling, chilling cold rising from Gray's balled fists, flames sparking from Natsu's.

"You heard me Ice block I-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" a plated arm slams down against the wooden table, the food displayed on it jumping a few inches skyward.

"YES ERZA!" the two say in unison with speed, jumping back into place, Natsu resumes his previous activity, stuffing mounds of food into his face as happy feasts on a plethora of fish, Gray folding his arms as he leans back, gaze falling on Erza.

"So the plan?" he said as he turned his gaze back to Natsu, shoveling in food like a real pig. Gray grunting in disapproval.

"We will start by visiting the Taverns around here, The Fools Den, Cold Corner, they will be the first two we search, Gray and I will go together to The Fools Den. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, you three will visit the Cold Corner, from there I have a list for you two to search after that." She says as she hand's Lucy a folded piece of paper as she pushes up from the table, Gray following as they turn to make their way out.

"We'll meet back here at the end of the day with whatever information we found."

"Um Gray, I don't think the Taverns would be all too eager to talk to you with no clothes on." Lucy snickers as Gray suddenly realizes his clothes were strewn over the chair.

"OH, UH, ERR..." he stumbles as he begins to rapidly dress himself, pulling his white coat over his shoulders as he tightens his belt.

"Yea well, good luck you two, especially you Gray." Lucy says granting him a mischievous wink as Gray's eyes widen in alarm.

"You too Lucy, see you at sundown." Erza states, oblivious to Lucy's comment to Gray, the ice wizard himself turning a brighter shade of pink as he stuffs his hands into his coats pockets, eyes staring to the floor as he follows the warrior out of the inn, Lucy giggling. _I knew it! He soooo likes Erza! this is great!_ barely managing to keep her thoughts to herself Lucy stands from the table.

"Come on Natsu! Let's go!" she said grabbing at his arm as she heaved him from the table, the Salmon haired dragon slayer grasping at food as he is dragged off.

"But all the fooooooddd!" the dragon slayer clawed as he began to be dragged away by the blonde

"We can get more later! Now come oooonnnn!" she gave a final tug as Natsu came tumbling at her, falling onto her and pinning Lucy to the floor.

"Get your dragon butt moving!" she spoke, anger filling her words as she pushed and shoved at him.

"Fiiinnneee, come on happy, let's go find out who saw these freaks." he called with a wave of his hand, Lucy still brushing herself off as she rose from the floor. Happy rising from the seat as his wings sprout from his shoulders

"Aye aye sir!"

"What was all that about with Lucy?" the stern steel voice of the warrior hit Gray with full force, they had been walking around in and out of bars for three hours now and still they had not had a clue about these figures, when they had asked people seemed to turn whiter, bars became less lively, places, people had sudden tasks to do, it all seemed fairly strange.

"About what with Lucy?" Gray pondered as they continued on, the next bar already in site, _The Giddy Lion, huh._ Gray thought on the name as they approached it.

"When she said good luck, she noted you especially, and gave you that wink, is there something going on between you two?" she asked, her stride unbroken.

"WHAT!? no, no, no, noooo, Lucy and I are only friends and team mates, there isn't anything going on there!" he sighs as the wizard seems to be sweating.

"She was...well I dunno you might have to ask her." he said scratching at the back of his neck. The two pushed open the bar's doors, met with the site of a joyful bar, warm customers and a great atmosphere.

"Hmm, I see, I will do so later." Erza noted as she strode to the bar, her heavy gaze settled on the bartender.

"Why hello there miss, looks like you two are in need of a drink, so what's your poison." the tender grinned as he continued cleaning a glass with a rag, a brimming smile that was almost too real.

"Actually, we would like to know if you have any clue about these dark figures that seem to roam around the place, we've encountered them twice now, is there some sort of guild, or some wizards around here?" the woman asks as she awaits to hear a response. The whole tavern seems to slow its chatter, eventually till all eyes are on the two of them, the bartenders smile erodes as he shakes his head, skin paling.

"I-I-I'm sorry miss but I can't help you there, and it's closing time now so please would you make your way to the exit." he states simply as he puts the glass down, the rest of the bar begins to depart, no words between them.

"Hey but you just offered us a drink!" Gray balled a fist in anger, bearing his teeth.

"Please, just leave before I call the watch." the Bartender says, trying to shield himself with his hands. A hand presses firmly to his chest, holding him steady as another takes his hand.

"I see, thank you for your help, we will be going now." she said as she pulled on his hand, leaving the bar as the light dims. Grays free hand balled tightly whilst his other squeezed Erza's armored hand.

"It's not right Erza! Every single bar we've been too, right up to number four now, closes when we ask about them, it's like the whole city's in on it!"

"Be calm Gray, it is obvious something is at work here, look at their faces, did you not see the fear that was in their eyes, there is some other force at work here Gray." a tug on her free arm pulled her to the view of a hooded individual was what she was met with.

"Please come this way, quickly." it was the voice of small girl, a child, no older than fourteen.

"I see." she turns to face Gray, her crimson locks swishing in the move.

"Seems someone wants to talk to us after all Gray, come on." she said tugging on his arm. Gray seemingly realizing that they were holding hands again, he began to turn red in the face.

"Gray are you okay?" she asked as she tugged him again, Gray reacting suddenly as he pulled his hand from hers a little to her surprise, looking to the hooded figure as he tries to recover.

"Ye-yea let's go." He says, still a little reddish as the hooded figure turns, beckoning them as she continues walking toward a narrow back ally, the two wizards wandering after. Erza's thoughts where lingering on Gray's reaction, why did he so hastily pull away from her, was this to do with something between Lucy and him? she would find out later. As they rounded the corner the small girl spoke.

"Is there anyone else around here?" she called as the two wizards checked around, spying no one they turned back, shaking their heads in unison.

"I see, well...I saw you two were looking for answers, I've been following since the first tavern, and...maybe I should have come forward sooner, saved you the trouble but I had to be sure you weren't them just testing us!" the small voice sounds shrill, tearful almost, as small hands work to pull away the dark hood from her face revealing the young ones face to them. Her lavender hair and rail body making her look like one of the poorer of the town.

"Please you must help us, the whole kingdom...we're in trouble!" she said, tears welling in her wide emerald eyes.

"It's okay." Erza spoke dropping to one knee, placing a hand on the small girl's shoulder.

"Tell us what happened so we can help." Gray spoke as he too sank to one knee.

"I-I dunno what to do, we can't turn to anybody, if we do, they'll kill us!" she wails as she pushes herself into Erza, the warriors look softens as she wraps the young girl in a hug.

"It's okay, now please tell us how we can help you."

"They took over, the dark wizards came, took the palace, the guards didn't stand a chance! All of it was without warning too. They took the castle, and commanded that if those who lived in the city wanted to live, they weren't allowed to leave, said they wanted us all to be a part of this, *Great show* and that we all had to play our parts if we wanted to live. Everyone lives in fear, we have to play along, it wasn't so bad at first, we went along like normal everyone was fairly happy with the circumstances, but then they brought these monsters along! they harassed us folk, some people tried leaving! but they ended up being fed to the monsters, they said they wanted to spice the show up, like it was some sadistic show! The few wizards that remained in the town went up there to stop them, but we haven't heard anything since! Then they told us they had written jobs and rewards for brave hero's to come and save a kingdom from a threat! And now they have you, they told us we weren't allowed to tell you happened or they'd kill our families, I'm so sorry!" she says as she bawls her eyes out into Erza's shoulder, Gray just looked on, his gaze harshening as he looks toward the towering North Wind fortress.

"And he's hold up in there?" Gray says pointing to the building.

"Y-y-yes" she stammers a sudden dark laughter breaches the airwaves, the darkness in the voice seems to coincide with the anger of lightning.

"AND SO BEGINS ACT 3" the voice echoes out across the kingdom, the people all beginning to cower in fear as they retreat backward. Gray's eyes fixed on the sky as the voice continues

"Let the games begin."


	7. Chapter 7

"We all heard it, this is some maniacs sick game and he's got the whole city suffering for it." Gray slammed his fist into the table, his hair had fallen over his eyes shielding their anger from the others. The team sat in the eerily empty lounge of the inn, a fireplace crackled before them, the orange light cast a warm glow against the figures who stood before it. Gray sat at the center of it all, Erza stood by the fireplace, legs intertwined, arms crossed as her gaze lingers on Gray, the sight worrying her as she knew all too well how reckless Gray could be when angered.

"At the moment we need to remain cautious around here, for now, we'll do what we came to do, dispose of these monsters so the folk of these parts have some reassurance that we're here to help them, and to get rid of this *Show Master* while we're at it." A low growl was all that came from Gray in response, his eyes a dark blaze of hatred as he imagined what the villagers where going through under this tyranny.

"Erza's right, anything we do to strike against these creeps and their show could just end up hurting the civilians and getting us captured like the other wizards. And we don't even know how powerful they where, but if they choose to go up against a guild that took over a city, chances are they where really powerful, or really stupid, at any rate it wouldn't look good." Lucy spoke as she sat next to Gray, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder, though just from proximity she could feel his anger from where she sat. Natsu stood there, his expression a deep scowl, looking almost as angry as Gray he remained with his arms folded, Happy quietly feasting on a fish next to him.

"I think we should just go up there and show them who's boss!" Hey yells in his foolhardy tone, the face of an angered dragon worn well on him.

"NO Natsu! remember, they have a large collective of monsters out there, one's that these dark mages more than likely have control of, these guards they have might last against bandits, but the beasts they have here make it hard for even us wizards to deal with, we have to bide our time and deal with one threat before progressing to the other." Erza's angry glare bore into Natsu as he simmered, the S-class mages eyes bringing the hot head down from his anger as he knew through his stubbornness she was correct, Gray remained riled up to a degree, but he knew they both spoke the truth, any sort of action against theses freaks in the castle could result in suffering for the civilians and their capture, for now Erza had the best plan of them all, Gray's heart however was for once, with Natsu's, he so badly wanted to kick in the castle door and teach those in the high chair a lesson they wouldn't soon forget, but he couldn't with what was at stake, they had to play by the rules or risk innocent lives.

"Alright." Gray finally sighed as he rose from the couch, meeting Erza's hazel eyes, becoming lost within their beauty for a moment before walking toward her, his face covered with mystery. as he reaches her his hand stretches out, Erza, Lucy, Happy and Natsu all stare with a dreamy haze in their eyes, Erza stumped as to what he was doing as she felt him reach around her belt, leaning in closer to her as his lips came to a stop at her ear.

"I need this for a moment." he says, the words so tantalizing, what was wrong with her, her heart beat rising, she could feel it thumping against her chest, frozen stiff to the spot.

"G-g-g-gray." she stammered, not sure what to expect next as her thoughts run wild.

"g-g-gray." she stammers weakly. The wizard steps back, the others suddenly realizing what he was doing, Erza herself wondering before she sees the piece of paper clutched in one of his hands. Her heart sinking a little, a gasp of relief, or was it disappointment, it was hard to tell, escaped her.

"As you said, we need to complete this list before we can help anyone, so we should probably get acquainted with the name of the next creature before we sleep, figure out what we're gonna fight so we can make progress toward ousting these creeps up in North Wind fortress. " He scans the list, biting down with anger on his lower lip as blood begins to ooze from it. _Red Cap_

"Gray." Erza calls him back to reality as she approaches him, taking his chin in her palm as she looks into his eyes.

"I'm fine, any of you guys know what a Red Cap is?" the ice mage asks, his gaze still locked with the redhead warriors. Erza shaking her head as she inspects the bleeding lip.

"Red Cap's...Let me get farther Crux, he should know!" Lucy blurts out, already fishing for a Key as she pulls a silver one from her ring, a green cross at the end.  
"Open Gate of the Southern Cross!" A brilliant flash of silver light thrashes the room before leaving in its wake, a cross, eyes open staring at Lucy.

"Grandpa Crux, anything on a creature called a Red Cap?" the blonde summoner asks as Gray, having now broken contact with Erza, turns to the scene.

"Uh Lucy, you might wanna wake him up first." the woman shakes her head.

"Nope, he just looks asleep, right now he's searching." Gray finding it hard to believe as Lucy says with such confidence, the sleeping-looking cross seeming to be as far from looking up knowledge as he could think off. The spirits eyes then open, a bright twinkle in its eyes.

"Red Cap's eh, apparently their some sort of daemon goblins that enjoy feadin on people blood, runty little fellow said to inhabit the ruins of towers and castles, apparently they hang around in these towers to watch for any unfortunate passer by's , once they see one then they set to work. Ya see these little critters have these nifty iron shoes on their feet, these shoes grant em incredible speed, so you can't really get away from em. Once they get near enough to you, that when the worst happens, their little twiggy fingers end with these meat hook esc talons that they can use to rip you apart, they also arm themselves with pikes and scythes, meaning they ain't to phased to give ya a run for your money in a fight. Overall once they killed ya they have these sharp needles of teeth, that they use to rip ya open, drink your blood, and at the end of it all, they pull of this red cap from their head and stain it with the victims blood, what gives em that nifty name, it's said they have to stain their hats with blood, cause if they don't, well if it dries, then they die." The clock finishes.

"Yeesh, they sound nasty." Lucy says as she grit her teeth.

"What kind of messed up would you have to be to inflict a creature like that on innocent people!" Gray yells as the others shake their heads.

"Anyway, thanks for your he-" Lucy stops herself from wasting any more air as the cross seems already fast asleep instead she sends him back to the spirit world. Natsu scowling at the thought of such a creature already.

"Whatever it is we gotta kick its butt so it doesn't hurt anymore of these people, I for one am in the mood for a goblin killing." The others all look to him as his hands are already alight with flames.

"Well we better get some sleep then, we're gonna need it for a fight against a thing like that." Gray grits as he turns back to Erza, offering her the paper as he waits to be relieved of it. The woman takes a moment to snatch it back from him, tucking it into her belt again as Gray is already on his way out. Leaving his anger in his wake. _Gray, it's okay, we'll pull this through like we always do, it'll just need time._ Erza thought to herself, but again no words escaped her lips, the group just watched as the wizard made his way out. After a few short minuets the group disbanded to bed, all agreeing to leave Gray to himself, for now, there was not much they could do, they just had to hope and pray that their luck would change soon.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, this is it, Soul's Keep now we just have to sit and wait for night fall" Lucy spoke as she set down her bag in the snow, _least the winds aren't as cold for once, who would've guessed North Winds wind was so cold._ Gray set his eyes on the top of the tower where the creature would no doubt be watching them already. Natsu began walking round, an array of sticks, each with a oil soaked tarp wrapped around the top of each, every so often he would stab one deep into the earth, lighting it with the wave of a flaming hand before moving on as the sun begins to set behind the line of trees that ring the old fortress, darkness slowly encroaching on their small campsite as Erza finished the campfire. Gray sat by the provisions, arms folded, eyes closed as he sat cross legged, meditating as master Makarov had taught him a few months back to help calm himself, searching through his thoughts for peace, but using it also to find clues in them.

"Gray, Graaayyy." his eyes snapped open, meeting the image of Lucy standing in front of him, her blonde hair tied back into a neat pony tail, chocolate brown eyes settle on him.

"Hmm?" he perked a brow upward as he looked behind her, Natsu was busy tucking into another bowl of rabbit stew whilst Erza sat by the fire, her eyes stared evermore into the flames.

"Thought you looked a bit lonely, so maybe you needed someone to talk to." she said cheerily as the ice mage shrugged as he tucked his fists into his jacket pockets, Lucy clearing a space next to him before settling down, her face shifting to a displeasure look as she does so.

"Man that's cold." she shivers as she looks toward the two by the fire.

"So then, what're you doing here by yourself, something wrong, you looked pretty out of it." she spoke as the chilling winds whipped at her sides, another shiver takes her as she tries to focus, before feeling the draping of a fairly warm coat wrapping her back, looking to her side Gray sat their, shirtless as always, suddenly he must have had the urge to strip, looking at her shoulders she found it was his white coat wrapping her, the warmth was like that of her bed.

"I've been using a technique Gramps taught me to help calm down, meditating on my thoughts is meant to help clear my head and maybe even refine what I saw on the day. The geezer's still a wealth of knowledge when you think about it, so much we still have to learn from the guy." Gray's dark eyes remain distant.

"You know we'll do it Gray, save these people from their troubles, somehow we always manage to kinda like a sort of curse for bad guys. We just need to wait, we just need to do as Erza said, fix these creatures out here before we even dare go up against the fortress and this Show Master, so quit worrying." she chuckled, a smile that could outshine the sun pulled itself across the girls face. Gray's eyes remained distant, but he let out a small chuckle.

"Yea I guess you're right Lucy." he says as a smile bears across his lips as well, her hand reaches to pat him on the shoulder.

"Look Gray, if anyone can kick these freaks asses, it's you, I don't have a doubt in my mind that you would fail, you're not that sort of person." Gray grunts happily as he nods.

"You really know just what to say, hey Lucy." he said, eyes singled on Erza as he watched her. Lucy catching this look from him bowed her head a little into her knees, psyching herself up for the question, hoping he wouldn't over react.

"So why haven't you told her then?" the blonde dares to ask as Gray seems unaware of what she meant.

"Hmm, told who what now?" Lucy chuckles as she shakes her head.

"I guess it's so painfully obvious I wonder sometimes how she doesn't see, the way you look at her, act around her, can be so embarrassed, it's a pretty clear sign to me, why you won't give into Juvia." the blonde smiled, Gray looking toward her as he catches on fairly quickly. Embarrassment was quick to show its color as his skin reddens.

"I uh, what do you mean, I just don't like Juvia that way, what's so wrong about that?" he says hastily as he seems to try and cover his face by looking away.

"Gray, it's obvious for me to see how much you like Erza, like, painfully obvious. I'm just kinda stumped why you haven't told her yet, or how she has managed to miss the clear signs." Lucy chuckles as Gray seems to freeze up.

"I dunno what you are talking about Lucy, seriously where do you get these ideas from, has Loke been telling you lies again, where-" Lucy just seems to laugh.

"Don't tell me you deny it Gray, I already know one hundred percent that you like her. I affirmed my suspicions when I had Gemini turn into you and tell me about it." Lucy giggled as Gray turned to her, his face beaming bright red.

"You did WHAT?!" he says as he seems fearfully angry, Lucy continues to laugh as Gray simmers.

"Calm down, I won't tell her about you're little *lucky day*" she laughs half snorting

"It's kind of funny though, I would've sworn you, being you, would've been able to tell Erza by now." she grins, wiping tears from her eyes as she grins, Gray still pouting as he crossed his arms again.

"Well maybe it's easy to be stalked by someone, and apparently be really popular, but when you love someone I find the hardest thing to do is to admit your feelings to them. I guess since you already know so much you know my reasons." he sighs as he drops onto his back

"You know Gray, it probably wouldn't be as bad as you keep thinking, I mean it'd be really finny to find out, *The Gray* actually has a mega crush on someone and is the biggest scaredy cat of them all, but I really don't think it would be that bad." she says as she lies back with him, staring at him as he looks up toward the stars.

"Well you ain't me Lucy." He sighs as he rolls his head to look at her.

"Please, tell me you won't tell anyone." he says pleadingly as the ice mage still seems a little red in the face. Lucy still giggling madly just nods.

"Don't worry your pretty face Gray Fullbuster, you can count on me." she exclaims cheerily

"But you're going to have to tell her sooner or later Gray."

"Tell who? what's all this about then you two?" the commanding voice of Erza scarlet sounds as Gray speeds to un upright position, oh Erza, nothing really! Lucy and I are just talking!" Erza bridges a sly smile.

"Sure you two are, I just came to say it's getting near time to begin a search for this Red Cap creature, so you best be on your guard." Erza said before turning back toward the fire.

"You two really don't need to try and hide what's going on, I already know." she said confidently with a smirk on her face.

"What, wait?...NOOOO!" Lucy waves her hands before her as she leaps to her feat, losing Grays coat as he does the same.

"Erza, no, no, Lucy me, no!" they both shout as they wave their hands in protest. Erza shaking her head as she walks off.

"Say what you will, you may be able to pull the wool over Natsu's eyes but I know what's been going on here, don't worry I won't tell anyone." she smiles as she walks out of earshot. Lucy sighing.

"That's why you need to tell her Gray." Lucy said as she gave up talking to the woman, turning back to Gray as he stands there, scratching nervously at the back of his neck.

"It easy for you to say Lucy, you're not the one who has to say it." he sighs.

"Now let's go find this Red Cap thing, don't want it taking anymore victim's." he says as he pushes his hands into his pockets, trudging off after the warrior, Lucy in tow.


	9. Chapter 9

The wind cut through silence as they waited, anticipating an attack, Erza's blade remained ready at her side, Gray sat, eyes fixed on the fire before him whilst Lucy stood by Natsu closer to the base of the frozen tower, the salmon haired dragon slayer feasting on flames as he would light a stick using one of the torches embedded in the ground, and then eat the flame on that stick before re lighting it. Lucy complaining about his hollow legs as he did so. It was quiet but for the gentle crackle of fire and the soft hiss of the winds, the odd crack amongst the trees as they to swayed in gusts. Erza stood for a moment, as if she had picked up something in the lonely ruin, her eyes darted from opening to window, as if she could see something, her grip tightening as the tiny squeal of the steel compressing hits Gray.

"Something wrong Erza?" The mage looked from his warm blaze to the cold tower, darkness and mystery just pouring from it. Erza's silence continued, tension rising as he watched with her.

"Erza?" the warrior held her gaze, managing to let out a _sshh_ as the group watched on in a sustained silence, Erza turned suddenly, as if she had caught a gimps, her gaze setting to the base of the crumbling tower, her prominent scowl of determination, as if she was fighting against something that was almost eluding her.

"GRAY LOOK OUT!" she cried, leaping, forward, Gray jumping to the side as he sword clashed, blade angled down in front of his chest as a loud clang pierces the air around them, and there, standing before them, a heavy iron pike clutched in its bony, clawed fingers, stood a short, elderly looking creature, with a long wispy white beard, wearing a set of worn green tights and a brown stained tunic, the creatures feet encased in what looked like heavy grade iron boots, arms looking like twigs, the hair of the creature trails down its back and blankets the ground behind him like a long, hairy brides trail, an evil grin displays the rows of vicious looking sharp teeth that all seem to be skewed wrong, on top of it all it stood there in a dripping, red cap, the base of the cap were it met the creatures hair was stained red too, the tip of the cap occasionally dripping, eyes as black as the deepest, darkest whole you could imagine. Gray lay there in utter shock, he hadn't even seen, nor heard the creature, yet Erza's sharp eyes had picked up the threat just in time. The horrid creature let fourth a high pitched cackle as it met its dark eyes with Erza's.

"Take this!" Natsu yelled as he sailed through the night air, fist raised and engulfed in flames as he bore down on the creatures position, but no sooner had he done so, the creature had vanished into the heavy pitter patter of feat and dark chuckle.

"What, where'd he go?" the wizard looked around him as Erza remained focused, Gray slowly stepping up as he himself turned on his feet, trying to spot the creature. another patter of heavy feat, yet nothing he saw revealed the creature. Another sudden dark giggle as Erza lets fourth a bright shimmering light as she re-quips, in a matter of seconds another clang rings out, Erza already parrying again as her blade meets with the pikes end.

"He's too fast for us to see! Only Erza can see him, what the hell are we supposed to do?!" Lucy called in dismay as Gray sent a torrent of ice toward the creature, but the thing just pushed Erza back, before jumping back into the darkness, speeding away into the black as Gray's ice evaporates. He growls as Natsu slams his hands together.

"If he's so fond of hiding in the dark, lets light this guy up!" he yells with bravado.

"FIRE DRAGON, ROAR!" he exclaims as his mouth throws fire from it, the intense heat bringing steam to the cold winds, the strange cry of pain roars out as if the one in pain was half choking, its shrill screams turn from pain to anger in a heartbeat as in a split second Natsu launches forward after being hit in the back, a grunt escaping him as he crashes back down, dragging against the snow covered floor., Lucy turns in time to be smacked in the face by the creatures iron boot, falling backward as Erza leaps in before it can stab its pike into her chest. Her sandal slamming into the jaw of the goblin-esc creature, the response was an angry cry and hiss before it swung again, Erza easily slashing it away, the creature hissing again as it jumps away again. Gray looked around as Lucy and Natsu rose to their feet.

"It's too fast, I can't see it!" Gray called as he glanced rapidly around, feeling a sudden heavy force in his side he falls to the side, as another hits him in the stomach before a clang rings out, the ice mage a bit hazed as Erza stands over him again, blade locked with the heavy iron pike. Recovering quickly Gray pulls his thoughts together as he sends a geyser or ice beneath the creature, but again the creature leapt away.

"We need a plan to beat this thing!" Gray yells as he looks around rapidly, Lucy stands next to Natsu, weary of the next attack.

"ICE MAKE FLOOR!" Gray yells as he casts the surface of the ground.

"That should slip him up!" he says proudly as Erza nods.

"Good thinking Gray-" Her words cut short as the mage was struck down again, this time though gray turns on his side, his spell already half cast as the creature begins its swing down.

"ICE MAKE BLADE STORM!" he yells as icy weapons materialize, spewing fourth and pelting the creature with them, the horrid goblin screeching like a banshee as it retreats back, scolding Gray.

"It's not working, what the hell's this things problem?" Gray yelled angrily as he rose up from his back.

"Gray, Natsu, I have an idea." Erza speaks through gritted teeth as she lunges out again, a dark cackle let fourth as the creature locks its weapon with her, before pulling back into the darkness.

"My eyes can keep up with the creature, I can call out to you when and where you should strike." Gray, Natsu and Lucy continue to drastically seek the monster in the darkness. Natsu flinging flames into the direction of the creatures chuckles as he continues to become angered.

"Natsu, calm down, we need to follow Erza's direction she's the only one that can help us out here since she can keep up with the crazy thing!" Lucy calls as he lets another burst of fire melts another patch into the snow.

"Gray, right side...NOW!" Grays hands clap together as a torrent of ice shoots toward his immediate right, a shrill scream let out as the creature didn't expect the hit, finding its weapon now frozen in a pillar of ice. The creature seemed to scream and curse it was forced to relinquish its weapon to the ice, instead turning its fury to Gray as it leapt with talons outstretched at the ice mage, slashing the air between them. Just before contact was made though a furious yell rings out as Natsu sent a flaming fist into the side of the creature, the Red cap recoils as it flies into the darkness from the force of the punch. Erza's eyes still watch as Gray stands.

"We need to find its weakness, can anyone remember what Lucy's spirit said was its weakness?" Gray asked as he readied himself again, trying to recall the information. Another dark scream as the creature leapt out again, talons meeting steel as Erza blocks, kicking it back as it scampers away again.

"Red caps...he said vicious creatures...deadly...Iron shoes...CAPS, THEIR CAPS!, it's said when they dry out the creature will die!" Lucy yells desperately as another of the creatures growls echoes out.

"Dry it out...we need to dry that creatures cap, any ideas?!" Gray calls out as his eyes dart back and forth between the surroundings.

"Natsu, we can use your flames!" Lucy calls as the salmon haired dragon slayer turns to her.

"Well yea, but how am I gonna hit it! its way to fast!" He glares around the place as Erza speaks.

"Natsu, I can tell you when and where, but you have to do it exactly when I say, and you have to give it you're all otherwise he's just going to keep evading us!" she turns again as more scampering can be heard. The few seconds they wait seem like hours, Lucy whipping around to search the surroundings. Another cool breeze, more scampering, the creaking of trees.

"IMMEDIATE LEFT NOW NATSU!" Erza yells hurriedly as Natsu turns, unleashing pent up rage in a single scorching breath, the Goblin howls as it retreats into the darkness again.

"I must've missed..." Natsu growled as Erza shook her head.

"No you got it, it just wasn't enough, we-" Erza stops as she clashes with the creatures claws again the monster not retreating this time as it snarls, Gray sees his chance, he drops into a sprint as he passes the gnome like goblin, as he does he grabs the creatures cap, the top of it was dry, a brownish tint to it. As he grabs the hat the creature hisses angrily, giving up on Erza it vanishes, though Gray knew where it was going.

"I have the cap, it's already drying!" Gray yelled as a snarl rang out behind him, a sharp pain hits his leg as he collapses into the snow, turning the creature brings its claws down on him, though as it does Gray kicks the creature off him before it can strike. He feels the instant warmth as he knew the claws had breached his skin already.

"Natsu! Burn it!" he yells as he tosses the cap into the air. The creature suddenly appearing as it jumps into the air, reaching for the cap, but all in vein as the dragon slayer summons a roar, his breath incinerating the cap as the creature drops to the floor, screaming as it roll on the ground, Gray swore he could smell flesh burning as he slowly staggered to his feet, the creature still rolling but now...now there was fire beginning to spark from the creatures chest as it withered on the ground, screaming and crying as it reaches out with angry eyes to claw at the wizards, before a loud pop and flash escapes the creature, the wizards shielding their eyes as they look back they see the last of the creature fizzling up in flames.

"Well that was interesting, seems the hat was tied directly to its life." Erza spoke as she looked at the others, Natsu panting as he groaned.

"I'm hungry!" he moaned as Lucy sank to her knees.

"That, was one creepy thing, let's just hope there aren't more of these Red Caps around." she sighed as she lay on her back, panting heavily as Erza approached Gray, offering him a hand, the Wizard slowly taking her armored hand as he rises back up.

"Let's get back then, we need to get to the inn and figure out what we should deal with next, also we need some rest and food, since Natsu already ate it all." Gray spoke as he staggered toward their packs.  
"And we need to dress that leg of yours" Erza reminded him as he walked, Gray shrugged as he used his magic to encase the wound in ice.

"I'll be fine." he says stubbornly as they continue to trudge over to their equipment, plucking the packs from the snow and shouldering them before continuing to turn toward the trail back to the city.


	10. Chapter 10

The snows storm seemed to follow after them, the icy winds biting into them as they reached the cities walls, winds howling behind them as the city watch rushed to shut the gates in their wake. The team slowly trudging through the snow onward toward the first Inn to their left. The Polar Paradise. The inns large three story structure dwarfed the small shops and market stalls that remained closed either side of it, the dark sky hailed with thunder and cracks of pure energy arcing across it. The early morning bite still in the air as they approached the large oak doors that gave way to the generous entrance hall inside. The group marching through, cold, wet, soaked in melting snow, despite all this, Gray being an ice wizard remained unaffected whilst the others shivered and shook from the freeze. Gray turned his gaze toward the fire place as the inn keeper hearing the entering of someone rushed out, blankets in one hand, his other held the handle of a large brass Vat, behind him a maid with two jug's of what Gray assumed where hot water. The Inn keeper hurriedly gesturing to the lounge as he handed each Wizard a warm blanket. Gray shaking his head as he follows after the rest. Looking upon the frigid mages, half a chuckle escapes him through a grin the site of Erza's unamused face, teeth chattering showing that this woman was not impervious to the cold winds of the far north, her whole body shaking, made the ice wizard forget the situation for a moment, taking a moment to laugh at the site. "Happy begins to ball himself in the blanket, sneezing as he does, Lucy and Natsu's frozen feet soaking up the warm water that filled the brass vat as the Inn keeper disappeared again for a few moments, returning with coffee and some bowls of soup. The adventurous group of hero's reduced to a frigid and sneezing display of sickness.

"What are you smirking at Gray, just because you are impervious to the cold, does not mean you have the right to laugh at those who aren't." She scowls deeply as Natsu, happy, and Lucy follow the gaze and action, a scowling battery of un amusement that just made Gray laugh even harder. Eventually recovering his form he looks upon the group as they eat their soup, Natsu not being one to even recognize the word *manners* slurped up the soup as loudly as possible, shovelling the odd piece of food into his mouth as he went. Lucy and Erza continued to shiver as they ate in a more dignified manner. Gray paced toward the nearest window that looked up at the fort, the sight dominating the town and building they stayed in.

"He's watching us, this creep is probably having a great time up there, watching us play his game..." his voice was agitated, glare angry, his eyes fixed on the tower that rose above the forts high outer walls.

"Stay calm Gray. There isn't anything we can do right now." Erza says as she continues to eat, the winds howling at the sides of the Inn. Gray sighing as he turned away, dark eyes turning to her for a moment, before huffing, walking off.

"Gray, Gray, GRAY!" Erza called but he just continued going, ignoring her. Erza bit her own lip, suppressing her anger. She struck a few locks of her crimson hair from her face, tired, half frozen, she was over the night and all to ready to rest.

"Erza? Everything okay?" The warrior was brought back to the couch as the blonde wizard tapped her on the armored shoulder, brown eyes set on Erza Lucy seemed a little worried.

"Erza, are you okay" she asked again, she seemed to be recovered from her freezing adventure, the blonde not wanting to tempt fate by touching Erza.

"It's just Gray, he's not normally like this, and when he is, he can be unpredictable and that's all we need right now, we have a list of monsters to deal with before we can turn our attention to this villain straight away. I fear without me here he would've just gone and got himself captured or killed already." she sighs as the warrior stands slowly.

"We all need sleep, I'll deal with Gray tomorrow, for now, you two need to focus on re energizing, I'll see you both in the morning." Erza nods as she makes her way toward her own room, sighing heavily she shakes her head.

"What am I going to do with you Gray. You need to learn to control your temper." she shook her head, pushing her door open, the warrior walking in to a dark room, strange she hadn't blown out the candle, maybe it had extinguished itself, she shrugged, too tired to care, so tired in fact, that her senses where impaired to the point where she didn't notice the other breath in the room. crashing into her bed, face hitting the pillows she sighs, eyes closing as she begins to drift off, before turning, realizing something was off.

"What the-" she never finished the sentence as a red robed figure darts forward, the small girl slamming a fist against Erza's nose as the redhead recoils, the sudden shimmer of light as ice crystals begin to for around Erza, the warrior recoiling from her attack she begins to realize what is happening.

"No, NO, NOO!" she calls out but the small figure slams its palm against her nose again, blood bursting from her nostrils, such strength and yet the girls figure was small, Erza began to feel the cold take her as ice crystals begin to imprison her, another figure steps from the darkness, a towering man plated in violet armor, helmet hiding his face from her.

"The show master sends his regards warrior Erza, he would like to inform you you will be staying with us in the fortress now, as the next act commences.

"The small girl continues, realizing she was the one as the ice magic continues to cocoon the drained wizard.

"You will be quite safe, but the show master is tired of all this going around, he wants to make the show more interesting, so we will see how well your friends do at the palace without you." the small girl in the red hood, familiar voice.

"N-no, you, the one who-" Erza's words where frozen, stopped as the ice finished cocooning the warrior. The large armored man picking up the frozen block from the bed, as the little red hooded girl produces a letter from her cloak, placing it on the bed. the writing scrawled on it read "To the heroes'."

"Let us leave." the girl spoke as she turned, flicking her red cloak a portal emerged before them, sparkling as white as a diamond, the two breaching it as they pass through, the Portal vanishing afterward.

The dark room glimmered brightly from the mirrors shining projection, the show master clapping his hands together. The figure sitting back in his chair.

"and now the real show begins, ladies and gentlemen, boy's and girl's take your seats, the next act is about to begin. he said, his cackling filling the room as the image of Erza's frozen form displays brightly within the mirror.

Note from the writer:

Sorry for the longer wait for this chapter, was experiencing writers block and I have been feeling unwell lately. Do not worry though I will be hopefully releasing at a more steady rate again soon, this past week has just been really hard on me. I want to thank those that have been supporting me and those that belive my work is worth the time to read, stay tuned and again, thank you all. :)


	11. Chapter 11

All eyes centred on the note, Natsu remained restrained in the corner of the room, a gag over his mouth as he continued to utter muffled roars into the rag stuffed into his cheeks. Grays cold eyes glaring daggers at the note that lay open on the small table in the centre of the lobbies lounge. Lucy looked helplessly between the two men, she could tell both where enraged, they had to restrain Natsu, fearing his stout hearted actions might put Erza in more danger, they had apprehended him before he had even awoken. Lucy sat worrying and wandering what to do. Looking at Gray, she couldn't help but feel such anger emanating from him, although it didn't show, frightening power seemed to weave its way into his look expression grim, somehow this made him more terrifying like a a time bomb without a timer, ticking away into an unknown imminent destruction.

"What do we do?" Lucy exclaimed hopelessly, knowing Natsu answer was going to be something along the lines of forcing their way in, Lucy turned her eyes to Gray hoping he would have some grand plan they could use.

"What can we do, they'll kill her the moment we don't do what they want, we can't enact some mission to sneak in because they have their eyes on us all the time, we can't charge in and save her because they'll kill her if we do, and even if we rescue her, they will raze the town to the ground, killing thousands of innocents." The Ice mage exclaimed in a low tone devoid of any emotion, soulless. Gray felt empty, sick, confused. He knew what he wanted to do, to go with Natsu and blast their way into the fort to save her, but his hands were tied. He was going to have to play this psychos' sick game if they were ever going to get her back at all.

"We have to do what they say, we can't risk the lives of the civilians or Erza, we need to wait and take time to figure this all out before we do anything against them." Lucy could tell by the tone of his voice Gray was frustrated to no end, she felt helpless, there was little she could do to comfort him and Natsu was going to be a whole different story, the guys fighting spirit was unquenchable, his attitude commendable but still this wasn't a time they could just charge into combat, there were too many unknowns and too many risks.

"Natsu, we'll let you out if you promise not to go and attack the fort, okay?" Lucy spoke as Happy strolled into the room, fish in his paws as he looked to Lucy seemingly thinking on her words.

"You know he's just gonna do it anyway, you can't trust a word from that dragon mouth of his, its better just to leave him here." The Exceed spoke fairly calmly as he walked over to sit beside the salmon haired dragon slayer and tucking into his meal. Lucy seemed to take back her words almost immediately, she knew it would be the case, but they couldn't just leave him like this for the whole mission. More importantly, they needed him if they were going to have any chance of rescuing Erza.

"We're gonna have to release him, we can't do this with just us, you may have your star dresses and my ice devil slayer magic we won't be able to defeat these creatures they keep sending or have enough strength to attack them head on either, without Erza we can't afford to lose Natsu's power either." Gray spoke, it wasn't unusual to hear him speak so tactically, behind his rough, brutish exterior he still had a far better restraint then the dragon slayer, and a clearer mind. Gray rose from his seat and began to walk toward Natsu, crouching down as he began to untie the magic restraining rope that they had imprisoned the guy with.

"I'm untying you know, but don't think about going up there to pick a fight, you need to realise what's at stake here Natsu, we can't do anything rash." Gray spoke in a fierce and low tone as he snatched the rag from the slayers mouth, their eyes locked in an intense battle, daggers exchanged before Natsu spoke.

"You guys protect the town while i get-" Natsu cut himself off as he looked into Gray's eyes, somehow able to grasp into what the ice mage was thinking, all now painfully aware of Gray's hurt. Natsu's eyes widened as he began to understand, Grays want to save her and how he wanted to do what Natsu was thinking but was holding it back. It was how Gray was feeling when he was fighting to save Erza in the tower of heaven the same pain, want and determination however this time he was holding it back because their where more than their own lives on the line. Natsu allowed himself to rethink his words as he cooled down.

"Fine, we'll do what they say...for now." He struggled to let the words out, as if it was painful, Gray's body loosening up as he stood, offering a hand to hid comrade before moving back to his seat. Lucy wanted to ease Gray's mind but she knew there was no way until they knew Erza was safe and back with them, all they could do now was wait till they could strike, meanwhile riding the city of its monster problems.

"We're gonna get her back Gray, and when we do those guys are gonna know what happens to those that mess with the Fairy Tail family." Natsu spoke, his words filled Lucy with such hope and warmth, Natsu's aura and words always having such an inspiring effect on all around him it was truly amazing, and from the look, Gray was feeling the effect too, rising slowly from his chair he turned his back on the room, marching toward the door as he swung it open, stepping out into the frigid streets outside. It was time for some beast hunting.

"Show master, it looks as if they understand, there have been no attempts to attack the fort." The steel giant spoke in his hollow metallic baritone voice, the sound of a symphony of strings overwhelming the rooms atmosphere as a performance continued, watched by a man centred in front of it, sitting in a chair and tuning his own instrument. "Good, good, from this brief reprieve the act commences, we shall see how our tragic hero and his friends do this time, let's see how well he does battling for her in the southern forests, make sure their next target are the centaur infested forests." He grins, the top of his face shielded by darkness, cackling as the man begins to play, music filling the air that climbs over the symphony's music, the enchanted mirror to the side shos an image of Gray, Lucy, Natsu and Happy, seemingly focused on them as they walked through the streets watched by magical eyes.


End file.
